Previous vehicles for carrying coils of wires typically comprise four wheeled carts having a plurality of unboxed coils disposed on elongated bars. The elongated bars extend through the holes defined by the loops of wire. These vehicles commonly employ a guide member having a like plurality of apertures formed therethrough, each of the unwound strands of wire extending through its own aperture. These carts resemble wagons in that they have four wheels and have a single bar connected to the frame vehicle, the bar having a two-handed handle at its opposite end.
Such prior art carts are especially cumbersome to use in wiring ceiling locations. Time must be taken in removing the coiled wires from their boxes and inserting the bar through the holes of the coiled wires. The unwound portions of the wires also frequently become entangled with each other. It is also cumbersome to pull more than one unwound portion of wire at the same time.
A need therefore exists for a wire cart that is not only simple and inexpensive but is convenient and efficient to use.